


Asserting Dominance

by ashleybenlove



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Consent Issues, Hiccup is not a virgin, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, RTTE S6E08, Race To The Edge, Rape, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Triple Cross, dom!hiccup, hiccup rapes viggo, ruthless hiccup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Something Viggo said last night came back to him:Without that ruthlessness, you will fail against Johann.“Get on your knees,” Hiccup said, sharply.





	Asserting Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in May 2018.
> 
> Basically this fic happened because I was like, "I want consensual sex between Viggo and Hiccup during **Triple Cross** " and at the same time I was like, "I want dom!Hiccup to make Viggo suck his cock" and eventually I realized... oh. It's not gonna be consensual. 
> 
> If you're like, "But, Ashley, Hiccup Haddock would never rape someone!" I agree. But, this is a fanfic and one of my favorite things about that is exploring something that would otherwise be unlikely to happen. And it was a fun challenge for me. To write a character who I love so dearly do something that I know he would never actually do.

Hiccup awoke after a few hours sleep at first light and noticed when he looked down at his groin… morning wood.

Well, he sure as Hel was not about to masturbate in the presence of Viggo. Viggo would likely take that as invitation to touch him inappropriately or something.

So, he opted to just… leave it alone and let it go away on its own. Though he did mentally entertain the notion of making Viggo suck his cock. Not like he never had someone suck his cock before.

As he set about doing chores around their small camp, both his dragon and Viggo woke. Viggo quietly sat on the ground, occasionally looking at Hiccup’s midsection… well, his groin.  Hiccup knew it was noticeable.

Eventually, Viggo asked, “Did you know you have an erection?” He paused. “Ah, nocturnal penile tumescence. Or more colloquially, morning wood. It’s quite natural.”

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“Are you just gonna talk about dicks or are you gonna help decamp so we can head out?” Hiccup asked. Hiccup refrained from calling Viggo a dick. “We do have limited time.”

He gazed over at Toothless who had just stretched and given a loud roaring yawn, and felt his heart skip a beat at the thought of Toothless… no. He refused to entertain that thought. He wouldn’t let anything happen to him.

Viggo still sat on the ground, looking at the campfire remains that had gone out overnight.

Hiccup growled.

Something Viggo said last night came back to him: _Without that ruthlessness, you will fail against Johann._

“Get on your knees,” Hiccup said, sharply.

“What?” Viggo said.

“You heard me. On your knees,” Hiccup repeated himself. “You want me to help you with your revenge?”

“Yes, of course,” Viggo replied. “You and Toothless.”

“Then prove it,” Hiccup said. “Suck my cock and I’ll help you.”

“You want me to perform fellatio on you?” Viggo asked.

“That is exactly what I said, yes,” Hiccup said. “What’s the matter, Viggo? Shocked that I would come up with such an idea? I’ve seen the way you look at me. The way you act around me. You’re slightly subtler than Dagur, but you’re still obvious. You clearly want me.”

He then crossed his arms, as if to dare Viggo to contradict him.

Viggo didn’t say anything at first but then said, “You would lose your virginity to assert dominance?”

Hiccup couldn’t help the short, sharp laugh that erupted from his mouth.

“You think I’m a virgin?” Hiccup asked. He leaned down and lowered his voice, “I have a secret for you, Viggo.” He grabbed Viggo’s chin, roughly, his skin touching Viggo’s facial hair, and added, “You have never known me as a virgin. I was already sexually active when we first met. I guess that breaks whatever weird fantasy you probably have of taking my virginity.”

He watched Viggo’s face and saw the realization.

“Yeah, I’m not a virgin. I literally had sex within the last day or so. With someone I love,” Hiccup said.

“Oh,” Viggo said. “Who?”

Hiccup rolled his eyes.

“I’m not about to sit down and eat cheesecake with you and tell you all about my love life,” Hiccup said. “We’re not best friends.”

Hiccup placed his hands on his waist, feeling the waistband of his pants, feeling a bit queasy about the consent issues at play with this whole having Viggo suck his cock thing. Consent was very important to him. And the whole power thing, asserting dominance over someone with sex made him uncomfortable. That was not who he was. He never used sex to assert his power. He used sex to express his feelings for someone, to have a fun time with someone he loved. That was something that was meant to be equal. And this? Definitely not.

“You still want me to help you?” Hiccup asked, trying to keep his voice even.

He watched as Viggo nodded and opened his mouth to say something.

“Shut up, don’t talk,” Hiccup said. He then repeated, “On your knees.”

Hiccup snapped his fingers to indicate his impatience while Viggo got onto his knees.

Hiccup pulled his pants down to reveal his hard cock, as well as his balls. He held his cock in his hands and felt so weird about having his cock less than a foot from Viggo’s mouth. It’s not like he hadn’t had a mouth— or mouths on his cock before. He had been sucked to completion many times by the people he enjoyed being intimate with. But they had wanted to do that. And he had wanted them to do that. It had been a mutual thing.

He had to be ruthless. Assert his dominance. He could do that. He was a leader. Sometimes the twins called him a dictator and tyrannical. He could use that.

He took a deep breath.

Viggo was watching him curiously.

Hiccup brought his cock closer to Viggo’s mouth.

“Go on,” Hiccup said. “And if you bite me… I’ll make a noise and Toothless will react to that noise. So, I suggest you don’t bite.”

“What if it’s a pleasure noise?” Viggo asked.

Was he going to dignify that with a response? Hiccup knew his pleasure noises were different than his pain noises. And Toothless knew him well enough to tell the difference.

“He’ll know,” Hiccup said, darkly.

"Am I allowed to touch the shaft with my hands?" Viggo asked. Viggo pointed to Hiccup’s cock.  
  
"No," Hiccup replied, curtly. "And if your hands do touch me without me okaying it, I'll use my fire sword on you."  
  
At least the wounds would be instantly cauterized.

Viggo simply rested both of his hands on his thighs.  
  
Hiccup took another deep breath. Ok, time to do this.  
  
Viggo opened his mouth as if to speak again and Hiccup took the opportunity to close whatever space was left between them and without asking permission, Hiccup pressed his cock to Viggo's mouth and watched as his cock penetrated Viggo's mouth.

He rather liked seeing that. It was pleasing to him.  
  
"Go on, suck," Hiccup said. "Put that mouth of yours to a use that doesn't involve rambling on."

The way Viggo sucked on his cock reminded him of how fish looked when they were trying to breathe and were flapping their mouths. Like he was attempting to suck air into his mouth even though he should be sucking his cock. Like he was trying to do the least amount of work possible, Hiccup assumed. Who knew with this dude?

Hiccup considered saying that he had _given_ better blowjobs than this. But he was not discussing details about his sex life with Viggo. Viggo did not need to know about what he enjoyed doing.

“Come on, what are you doing?” Hiccup asked. “I’ve _had_ better blowjobs than this.”

That was a sufficient response, Hiccup felt. Just enough to remind him, yeah, this is not the first time I’ve had a mouth on my cock.

And he wasn’t moving his tongue either.

“Come on, Viggo,” Hiccup said. “Try harder.”

Hiccup thrusted forward, his cock going further into Viggo’s mouth.

“Press those lips against my cock, and move that head of yours, it’s so simple,” Hiccup said, crossly.

He then watched as Viggo’s mouth held down against and sucked in breath. Hmm. Fair try.

He then, not changing the pressure of his lips against Hiccup’s cock pulled his head backwards until Hiccup’s cock was out of Viggo’s mouth.

“Ah, put it back,” Hiccup commanded.

He watched as Viggo gave Hiccup’s cock a look like he was studying it, or maybe even admiring it, and while Hiccup could feel himself tense at this, he decided instead of getting angry, he would react a different way.

“Yeah, it’s a great cock, isn’t it?” Hiccup said. “I quite like it too.”

He might use that comment for later.

Viggo then licked him right at his tip, and Hiccup let out a pleased moan, before mentally reminding himself to keep it together.

Did Viggo chuckle?

He did enjoy when his sexual partners did that move. Wait. Did he just inadvertently refer to Viggo as a partner? Ugh. No.

“Suck my cock,” Hiccup commanded. To get rid of that thought that they were _partners_. They resolutely were _not_.

Viggo abided by his command. He pressed his mouth against Hiccup’s cock, and Hiccup watched as his cock penetrated Viggo’s mouth once more. And then Viggo bobbed his head against his cock. Very nice.

While Viggo was doing this, he mumbled something against Hiccup’s cock. Hiccup was not sure what was said. It was not like he could actually talk right now.

“What’d you say?” Hiccup asked, and then quickwittedly added, “What’s the matter, Viggo? Dick’s got your tongue?”

He smiled to himself, proud of the joke he had made. He’d have to remember and use that again. It was too good not to.

And to be fair, the vibration caused by the mumbling did feel nice, but he was not here to be nice or feel nice. He was here to dominate. This was an act of power. Not an act of enjoyment.

So, he ignored any inclination to moan or express any enjoyment in the sensations that his body was sending him. And it did feel nice.

But merely nice.

And he could care less how Viggo felt about sucking his cock. This wasn’t about Viggo’s enjoyment. Not at all.

It was about Viggo’s submission.

Mmm, that was a nice thought. Much better than the feel of Viggo’s attempts at cocksucking, though he did enjoy seeing his cock disappear inside Viggo’s mouth.

As Viggo continued to suck his cock, Hiccup started to feel that familiar feeling. He was approaching orgasm.

And soon after feeling it, he made the decision. He was going to come inside Viggo’s mouth. Viggo would just have to deal with it.

He grabbed Viggo’s head and held it steady, making sure his cock stayed in Viggo’s mouth, moving it slowly, in a way he preferred.

Fuck, that felt good.

Hiccup wanted to avoid making any sound when he came, but also knew from previous experience that it was impossible. So, he just dealt with that.

He held Viggo’s head, refusing to move it, still with Viggo’s mouth wrapped around his cock, and tightened his hold on Viggo’s head, and also thrusted forward, causing a delightful grunt from Viggo’s throat.

Which was perfect, because right after Viggo had grunted, Hiccup groaned and came inside Viggo’s mouth, ignoring any pleasant feelings that orgasm tried to induce in him.

“That’s right, I’m coming in your mouth, just take it, you whore,” Hiccup said, letting the slur slip from his tongue despite his dislike of the word.

He held Viggo’s head in place until he had finished coming inside Viggo’s mouth.

“Open,” Hiccup demanded, as he let go of Viggo’s head.

Viggo did as he was told, and Hiccup removed his cock from Viggo’s mouth.

“Close and swallow,” Hiccup commanded. He crossed his arms, as well.

He watched as Viggo swallowed.

Hiccup then tucked his cock into his pants and said, “I’ve had way better blowjobs than your pathetic attempt. We’re wings up in a quarter of an hour, so get ready to fly.”

**Author's Note:**

> The cheesecake line? That's a reference to The Golden Girls.
> 
> That threat about noise that Hiccup was likely inspired by a comment by howtodrawyourdragon on tumblr where they said, "Hiccup made the smallest of distressed noises when Stoick grabbed him from behind in Httyd 2 in an attempt to be a stealthy giant and Toothless turned, unsheathed his teeth, and growled with narrowed pupils in less then a second and was ready to wreck whomever was hurting Hiccup."


End file.
